Shadows of betrayal
by Twilight-darksider
Summary: Larxene's first days in the Organization and my first post. This was a birthday Present for a good friend of mine. Since she brought me here to fanfiction might as well post it up here.


She opened her eyes.

It was dark and wet, she sat up with a pain stinging in her chest. She didn't know who she was or what, not to mention where. She looked around confused, she bit her lip wondering what was to happen to her. She heard something she looked toward the noise shivers running down her spine. It was a man, a hood covered his face. He wore all black, his appearance resembled a shadow. Eerie and silent he walked forward. He stopped in front her he offered a hand. It was covered in a black glove. She looked at it afraid. Was this death? Was this the end? Was she a goner? He waited there with an extended hand. What seemed like years rolled by before the shadow like figure spoke.

"Don't be afraid…" He spoke softly, "I won't hurt you." He continued.

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He still had her hand as he walked. She was pulled along as slowly as she followed the man didn't seem to mind. When ever she got close enough he would take a few more steps. A loud noise broke the silence she jumped clutching tighter to the mans hand. A dark cloud emerged as if from nowhere, swirled black, dark blue and purple clouds looked almost like portal to another world.

She wanted to ask. She had more and more questions popping up in her head but she didn't know if she could possibly form words. So she stopped walking, to afraid to pick up her leg again. The man stopped he looked back to her. His face was invisible to her but she knew he was looking at her. He gave her arm a gentle tug trying to get her to keep moving but she was rooted to her spot.

"It's ok…I know your scared." He said, "But this is where you have to go now." He kept walking practically dragging her along now. She didn't say anything but slowly she was getting closer to the dark clouds. She couldn't fight back because her chest was filled with pain and he was probably to strong for her. She clenched her eyes shut afraid of what would happen next. They walked through the clouds and she knew it was bright now. She could tell she slowly opened her eyes to a bright room.

"I knew I was dead." She thought. She was in a room full of chairs. She was on the floor and the chairs were all built up. There were eleven others all in black there hoods were down so at least she could see there faces. A grey hair man was the first to speak, "Welcome to Organization XIII." He said his voice wasn't the same as the one before. "You must be confused, all will be explained to you soon. First we must know your new name." As he spoke letters appeared in front of her they spelt out _'Relena'_. She was silent as the words spun around to fast to see. Suddenly they stopped. There was a big 'x' in the middle of the word now it spelt _'Larxene'. _

"Number XII of Organization XIII Larxene." He called out to the room everyone clapped all except a confused looking boy with pink hair who soon got the idea and joined in. "Now we have twelve members," He said. A black cloud appeared under Larxene's feet and she fell in it. She ended up in one of the high chairs. She was between an empty seat and the pink haired boy. "Axel you don't mind watching her and Marluxia right?" The sliver haired man asked. "Don't see why not." A red head said Larxene sat up a bit that was the one from earlier who brought her here!

Everyone seemed to vanish all at once but Larxene, Marluxia and Axel. Axel jumped from the chair to the floor he looked up to the others.

"Come on you to." Axel called, Marluxia obeyed jumping to the floor. Larxene soon ended up with the other two. "So Marluxia have you gotten around to talking yet?" Axel asked. In return he got no response. "I guess it's just me and the silent zombies then."

A lot of the rest of the day was blurred and mangled up in new experiences that day and the next few weeks. Axel showed the two around there new home '_The Castle that never was'._

It took time to get used to things but soon it was all clear. She (along with the other 11 occupants of the castle) were all called _'nobodies'_. There were all dead and without a heart. But when they were alive they had such strong hearts they created a nobody. They were all working to get a heart something all of them needed to become something. Thought there weren't many occupants at the castle Larxenne still only knew Axel and Marluxia. So it was nice to know that today's lesson would be meeting other members of the organization.

Every day the three would meet in the grey room. It was pretty much a room that the members could relax and sit around with friends. So it was a good place to start. Marluxia was already there when Larxene came in. There was a pot on a table and he was trying to get a plant to sprout. Yesterday they had learned what they could control and apparently Marluxia was practicing his. There was someone else beside him. He had sandy hair tossed everywhere into a messy mullet his blue eyes focused on the pot, also waiting for a sprout.

"Hey Marly~" Larxene called walking up to the boys.

"Hey Sis," Marluxia replied glancing to her for a second.

"Hey…Larxenne was it?" The mullet boy asked.

"Yeah and you are?" Larxene asked.

"Demyx~!" He chimed.

Axel walked in as Marluxia final got a flower to pop out from the soil.

"Good job Marluxia," He said seeing the pink haired boy's accomplishment.

"Took me long enough." He muttered in return.

"You'll get better at it soon enough."

"Yeah even Axel used to suck," Demyx said.

"Yeah we all used…well except Demyx he _still_ sucks." Axel joked getting a few laughs and one mullet boy pissed off.

After talking with Demyx a little longer they headed out to meet the other eight Organization members.

"So how many others are there?" Marluxia asked.

"Well there's Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeus, Zexion, Saix, then me, Then Demyx, then Luxord then you two."

"That's a lot…" Larxene mumbled.

"We won't be able to meet everyone today so this will have to be a two day lesson." Axel explained.

"Why can't we meet everyone today?" Larxene asked.

"Some people are out on missions so we can't see them today."

They came up to the living quarter's hall. There were thirteen rooms each marked with roman numerals. Otherwise they were almost identical on the right there was one, three, five, seven, nine, eleven, and thirteen. On the left there was two, four, six, eight, ten and twelve. "Number one is Xemnas, he can be a bit grouchy so try not to get on his bad side." Axel said knocking the door labeled I. They waited for an answer. Soon there superior came to the door his orange eyes looked at the three before him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm letting them meet everyone. Since they still pretty much only know me." Axel explained.

"Well I'm your superior and I have shit to do so I don't have time to talk." He said curtly shutting the door in there faces.

"Well that was rude." Marluxia growled.

"Actually that's nice for him be grateful he didn't feel like yelling." Axel said heading down the hall he passed the doors labeled II and III but he stopped at IV. He knocked on the door.

"What about two and three?" Larxene asked.

"There out somewhere else there never in there rooms." Axel explained giving the door another knock. They waited a few more seconds and knocked again.

"We can hear you in there come on." Axel growled getting a bit irritated.

More time passed and no one answered Marluxia grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. Vexens' room was dimly lit and full of science like stuff. It looked like a perfect copy out of a mad scientist's picture. Some liquids glowed others bubbled. Books sat open words covered the pages almost looked as if there wasn't even spaces between the words due to crowded space all the words had to fit on one line. There was a bed in the far corner of the room with a window beside it. The curtains opened a bit letting in a few rays of much needed sunlight. But surprisingly of all the things there were to stare at in awe they all looked to the same thing. Zexion and Vexen

Zexion's cloak was on the floor along with Vexens and Zexion's shirt. The two had been making out but were now interrupted. The two groups of people just stared in embarrassment.

"Ok next time please knock the door before doing crap like that…." Axel muttered shuddering at thoughts he really didn't want in his head.

"How about next time we don't answer don't barge in." Zexion yelled feeling a bit violated.

"Don't worry lesson learned." Marluxia said wishing he hadn't opened there door.

"Well there they are Four and Six if there together there probably doing crap like this or something on some kind of experiment. Oh and Larxene Zexion here is your son." Axel explained.

"MY WHAT?!" Larxene yelped.

"Your- or your somebody's son which means he's your son too. So basically you, Marluxia, and Zexion are the closest thing to a family here." Axel said looking over the entirely messed up family.

"That's pretty messed up…" Marluxia muttered picturing the family tree in his head.

Larxene was Zexion's mom and He was Larxene's sister, then you had to add Vexen since he was Zexion's…boyfriend? I guess that's what you could call him right? Then you might as well throw everyone else in the mix since. He imagined the organization as a big happy family? Minus the happiness of course. So since Xemnas was the leader he was like the dad then Axel, himself, Larxene, and Demyx were the next generation then came Zexion and Vexen. (Thought Vexen was old enough to be more around Xemnas' generation.

"If you're my son they who says you can date him?" Larxene asked looking over Vexen wondering what he was like.

"Larx-er…mom! That's not fair!" Zexion barked.

"I was joking." Larxene sighed she knew nothing about either so why even bother till she got to know them better?

"Let's just move on before we start getting into fights." Axel mumbled heading down the hall.

The next door was labeled with a _'V'. _

"This guys pretty quiet and frankly he creeps me out. His name is Lexeus." Axel explained knocking on the door, no one answered after a few more tries with no luck they gave up.

"Next up is Saix he's like Xemnas jr. even thought he's number seven he's pretty much Xemnas' right hand man and second and command." Axel said heading to the door with the _'VII'_ symbol.

"Even thought he's number seven?" Larxenne asked.

"Yeah pretty weird but no one really cares…our numbers aren't that big a deal it just states when you showed up really." Axel said knocking on the door. It took mere seconds for the newest nobody to come to the door. He had blue hair and a big _'X'_ scar across his face he had golden eyes that seemed to be stuck in glare mode.

"What is it Lea?" He asked with a scowl.

"Well _Isa_this is Marluxia and Larxene the new members I thought they should get to know everyone."

"There a few newbie's why should I care?"

"Other than the fact there are team mates"

"A few useless ones at that…"

"We aren't useless!" Larxene and Marluxia hissed.

"Then show me what you can do…" Saix ordered the two.

The two said nothing they weren't able to correctly use there powers they couldn't remember how.

"Yeah you to really are a necessity to this organization." Saix almost laughed.

"Knock it off you asshole." Axel growled.

"What I'm just stating the truth for them now so they don't go through a crushing defeat later."

"They wont because they are useful to the organization!" Axel growled.

"So you just use us?" Larxene asked.

"Huh?" Axel looked to her a bit confused at what she meant.

"Were **'useful to the organization' **as you said so were being **used**aren't we!?" Larxene repeated.

"No! not like that I mean-" But she didn't let him finish she took off dragging her brother with her.

Axel watched them go there footsteps loudly echoed down the hall. They turned a corner and disappeared from the other two men's view. Axel turned to Saix the lunar nobody just smirked, a sinister look that could send shivers down anyone's spine. Then he swung the door closed, it was almost like he had slammed the door right in the red heads face. Axel clenched his fists thinking about the looks on there faces. Especially Larxene, she looked so crushed, so devastated. He spun on his heel and pounded on Saix's door in anger. The lunar nobody never came out no matter how hard Axel banged on the door. He wished it was the lunar boys face. The door had big cracks in it now and the part where he had smashed in was dented. A few nobodies looked out from there rooms to know what had happened. Axel said nothing to anyone and walked the same path the other two had not that long ago. He had to find a way to explain. Explain that they weren't being used. If that was even possible.

He found the two out of the castle. It was the first time they had ever left the castle so they had no idea where they were. They had just been walking around not knowing what to do next. A few neon-shadows loomed around them they hadn't yet made an attack they seemed to almost be toying with the two new nobodies. Axel summoned his chakrams and tossed them at the shadows the weapon tore the shadows to pieces near effortlessly. Larxenne looked to Axel a glare on her face and angry tears in her eyes.

"Why'd you come here!?" She hissed.

"Because you two don't understand…" He muttered.

"How do we not understand?" Marluxia asked.

"The organizations not using you…"

"Then what are they doing!? Huh!?" Larxene asked.

"I cant really explain but were not using you…" Axel said trying to figure out what to say.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Larxene growled folding her arms

"…." Axel was silent knowing she was right.

"Exactly." She muttered knowing she was wining the argument.

"Well we give you a place to stay and give you people that are like you…." Axel explained.

"You mean a bunch of jerks?" Marluxia asked with a scowl.

"A bunch of nobodies…" Axel said thinking about the many people he had to live with.

"…" The rebelling nobodies were silent.

"Were the only nobodies…that's why we all stick together to try and create kingdom hearts." Axel said knowing this talk all to well.

"Kingdom hearts?" the rebelling nobodies asked in unison.

"Yeah…if we do form it…we'll get hearts again and get to be somebody's again." Axel said knowing kingdom hearts would take forever in its current state.

"Really?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah that's what Saix meant by _'using' _you" Axel explained hissing out the lunar nobodies name.

"So they need us to make kingdom hearts?" Larxene asked.

"They need all of us." Axel said.

"They don't _necessarily _need_ us _in general…" Larxene pointed out.

"…ok now your just being stupid…" Axel groaned.

"Still in a way there using us." Marluxia explained.

"Yeah for there benefit," Larxene hissed.

"How do you know?" Axel asked.

"Huh?" Larxene asked.

"I mean if Xemnas our _great number one_says something's good for us how do we know he's not lying?" Marluxia growled.

"point…." Axel said wondering if he had ever noticed how no one ever questioned Xemnas.

"So how about we start our own organization!" Marluxia said.

"Our own organization?" Axel asked.

"Yeah it'll be ten times better than _his" _Marluxia sneered.

"We'll die…" Axel muttered knowing it to be true.

"How?" Marluxia asked wondering how axel could try and ruin his high.

"Think about it…me you and larx vs. the other nine…who do you think is going to win?" Axel asked.

"….oh yeah…" Marluxia muttered.

"Then how about a secret organization?" Larxene asked having been lost in thought for awhile.

"What do you mean by that?" Axel and Marluxia asked.

"Like we stay in this one but secretly pull together our own and when the opportunity comes we strike!" Larxene plotted.

"Wow I never knew you were so diabolical." Marluxia said in awe of the plan.

"So what do you say Axel you in or do we have to kill you?" Larxene asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in I'm in no need for violence." Axel said knowing the two nobodies wouldn't have a chance at getting him.

"Right, to over throw the organization we'll need all the help we can get." Marluxia said.

~*~

"So Axel I'm Sure number XII and XI know everything they need to function in the organization?" The superior asked eight member of the organization.

Axel looked up to his superior a smirk painted on his face. Larxene, Marluxia and himself knew this day was up soon so they had planed accordingly. It may not have seemed like much of a change. They didn't even seem to be all that friendly towards one another at times. But every week or so they would meet up and plan when a good time to strike down the organization. Axel told the superior the exact words he knew he was wanting to hear.

"Every things perfect superior." Axel said his smirk never wavering.

Xemnas gave his own clever smirk and walked off unaware of the plotting happening right under his nose. Things went well for the group for quite awhile and there entire plan was thought out. Then Saix stepped in.


End file.
